


Why Do I Love You?

by Laerkstrein



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mai - Freeform, Poetry, Romace, Zuko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerkstrein/pseuds/Laerkstrein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Prince Zuko abandoned the Fire Nation to join the Avatar, Mai was heartbroken. The man she loved had left her behind, and she resented him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do I Love You?

I can't explain, not even in a thousand words,

Why it is that I still love you.

You turned away from me, and ran.

And for what?

To spite your father? To escape from me?

I just can't make sense of it.

0 - 0 - 0

Did all of our love mean nothing to you?

Without you in my life,

I have nothing to live for.

I may have everything any girl could want,

But I still don't have you.

And you're the one I want.

Without you, I have absolutely nothing.

You were everything to me.

0 - 0 - 0

So, why did you run away?

Did you hate me?

Because I didn't hate you.

I loved you.

Loved you more than anything.

But still you ran.

Turned your back on me, on your family, your nation.

And for what, dare I ask?

0 - 0 - 0

I get the feeling that I hate you now.

But something else tells me,

"You love him."

I just can't make any sense of it.

So, come home to me, and tell me...

"Why do I love you?"


End file.
